


Ghost Box

by MoonFairyDraws



Series: Fenrir Paranormal Research [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunting, Do not mess with ouji boards, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Hunt Fusion, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Hauntings, Loki is Human AU, Loki is your boss, Loki owns a paranormal investigation business, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigator!Loki, Paranormal Investigators, Swearing, Thor is Human AU, Valkyrie is Human AU, Warning: Mentions of bullying, freaky ghost shit, gender neutral reader, there be some paranormal shit going down, violent poltergeists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: When your boss Loki’s old alma mater asks for help from Fenris Paranormal Research, he’s hesitant to take the case. But when he finds out the severity, it’s back to school for all of you. And these ghosts aren’t Casper.





	Ghost Box

**Author's Note:**

> For after-avenging-hours August AU writing challenge on tumblr

“I’m not taking the case.” You could hear the acid in his tone from the other room as your boss snarled.

“If this problem doesn’t get solved soon, the school is going to loose its funding, Mr Odinson.” The voice on the phone seemed stoic.

“If you’re worried about a few loose shelves, maybe you should be looking for a contractor instead.” You could hear the pain. “I seem to recall the place being pretty screw loose.”

The next moment, there was the sound of the office phone slamming down. You take an uneasy breath and walk into Thomas Odinson’s office. Well, that was what it said on his door.

“You know Loki, it’s not like we’re swimming in cases.”

“Even so, I have no desire to go back there.” He sighed. “Atlas Academy was not kind to me.”

“I thought you and Thor went to Midtown.”

“I graduated there, yes. But my tenure at Atlas was during a time when our parents were....figuring things out.”

It was only a day later when the two of you heard a knock at the door, which was followed by the appearance of a young blonde man wearing an Atlas Academy jersey. The front read Chase.

“Your principal send you?” Loki scoffed.

“Um, no. Mr. Tezuka has no idea I’m here.” Chase looked like he was barely holding himself together. “But you have to take the case, Mr. Odinson.”

“I’m not helping get rid of an actually peaceful entity. And I’m not too keen on returning to that school.”

“It’s not peaceful.” The young man looked traumatized as he said the words. “They’ve almost killed people.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I know what the staff told the papers, but it’s a lot worse.” Chase tried to explain. You could tell from his fidgeting that he’d seen some stuff.

“What’s happened?” You handed him some tea.

“I was just talking with my friends near the lockers up on the second floor.” He took a few deep breaths, staring at the cup. “All of a sudden, Karolina just gets yanked over the railing. I tried to catch her.”

“I’m guessing she’s in the hospital by your statement.” Loki leaned closer to the teen. You could tell he was interested. “Has that been the only other incident besides the sightings your principal told me about?”

“No, there’s been a lot of other weird stuff happening. Me and my other friends wrote some down.” He took a wad of paper out of his pocket. “Um, there’s this table on the green where girls have said this creepy kid grabs their skirts. In one of the second floor biology lab, some people hear this old broad.”

“Let me see that.” Loki held out his hand. Chase nodded his head and gave the older man the paper. “Wow. There’s a good amount on here. But that’s not all, is it?”

“I was in the showers when I saw this girl just staring at me. I told her to get out, since it was the boy’s locker room. Then...”Chase went white. “She just disappeared.”

“Could’ve been a trick of the light.”

“It wasn’t.” Chase put down his phone. “I swear. I saw her the day Karolina got hurt.”

Loki’s eyes got wide. You could tell this peaked his interest. “Let me just make a call to your school then.”

* * *

 Most of the first day at the school was spent interviewing students and staff, who elaborated on the list Chase had given us. They even added new stories to the mix. It all seemed insane. A creepy shadow man in one of the beds in the nurse’s office, little ghost children sighted in the A/V storage room, even more sightings of the ghostly girl. Unfortunately, it all seemed to be dismissed by the skeptical vice principal, who insisted on sitting in on every interview.

“You weren’t joking about how crazy this place is.” Thor seared as the vice principal left the group in the spare classroom they’d been given as home base. “Say the word, I’ll punch that guy.”

“Just as cheerful as I remember.” Hela fake grinned then glared at Loki. “Seriously, why did you guys take this case?”

“There are kids in the hospital because of what’s been going on here.”

“So?”

“You can probably sense what’s here, right?” Val spat. “Ms. World Famous Psychic.”

“I mean, I can.” Hela rolled her eyes before resting her fist on her chin. “But it’s fuzzy. Like trying to watch a crappy motel room television.”

“Well that’s helpful.”

“What about you, Y/N?” Hela turned to you as you set down a box of equipment. “Sense anything?”

“I mean, I feel something.” You think back to your previous cases. “But I just can’t name it.”

“Well, for now, let’s just try our scientific methods.” Loki came in, a large box in his arms. “Val, I want you to set up motion sensors and two cameras in the boy’s locker room.”

“Will do.”

“Let’s get a similar set up in the nurse’s office and on that table outside. Thor, Bruce, think you can manage that?”

“Yessir.” Bruce mockingly saluted.

“And Y/N.”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t we try out our new ghost box in that biology lab.”

“Camera too?”

“Yeah, let’s put a camera in there too.”

You took the carefully packed boxes with a grin and headed down the hall. You’d been at this job for only a couple months, but Loki was already letting you set up solo. Although sometimes you wished for more than the mentor relationship you’d developed with him.

“Of course, Loki has no interest in someone like me.” You grumbled as you set up the camera. “Probably has a girlfriend already.”

Then you approached the task of setting up the ghost box. You smile as it crackled to life.

“All done.” You look outside to see darkness. “Crap! What time is it?”

“...time....” The ghost box began to buzz. You felt your heart swell, hoping the camera was recording. “....nice....sleep....”

That’s when you feel it. A cold chill running down your spine.

And the last thing you hear before you descend into darkness is a familiar muffled voice.

“Y/N, you almost...what’s that smell? Heimdall, help me...”

* * *

“Holy crap!” You bolted upright. “Ahh, my head.”

“That’s what you get for getting up so fast.” Loki scolded. Apparently everyone available had come to the nurse’s office.

“Good morning to you too.”

“You okay?” He searched your face. “Do you remember your name?”

“I’m fine, Loki. Except I think I had one of those weird visions.”

“What’s you see?”

“It looked like little glowing orbs and they all seemed to be drawn to the places in the school where people experienced stuff.”

“We better go check the equipment then.” Val sighed.

“Give me a minute and I’ll join you.”

“No.” Loki held your shoulders, pushing you back down on the cot.

“But...”

“You just passed out due to toxic fumes. You need to rest more.”

“I feel fine.”

“Go back to sleep. I can’t lose you too.” He looked gentle when he said that, pulling the blanket over your body. It may have just been your imagination, but you felt something cold on your forehead. As if he had kissed you.

Later, you awoke to find the infirmary unexpectedly barren. Well, besides you and Bruce, who was sitting at your bedside, reading some scientific journal sized monstrosity.

Bruce smiled at you as he put down the book. “Any scary premonitions?”

“Mostly a very vivid dream about a dolphin. And a chocolate bar on a pole.”

“Maybe the ghost is telling you it likes chocolate bars?” Bruce laughed. “Thor and Val wanted to stay, but Loki made them check out that locker room again.”

That’s when you remembered something. A glimpse between the surreal images in your head. A really bad feeling. “You got to get them out of there.”

“Why? What’s up?”

“I don’t know how but I think that thing in my dream is going to do something.”

“I can’t just.”

“Bruce, please.”

“Alright.” He jumped up, running out the door.

“I wish I could go help. But...” Your words were cut off by the lights suddenly going off.

That’s when you felt the blood run out of your face. Those things weren’t just in the locker room. There’s was also one here.

The student who had told the story said there had been something in the bed at the far side of the room. And it was now staring right at you, waving menacingly.

“Crap.” You slowly get up and head to the door. It didn’t budge. “Not now!”

You noticed something in the corner of your eye.

“It’s gone?” That was all you could say before you were thrown to the floor.

“Why didn’t I ask Heimdall or Val to teach me some kind of protection thing?” You went for the door again. It wasn’t there.

“How in the? Can ghosts make doors vanish?” You search around before something hit your nose. You looked up to see a giant hole. A hole that had happened to be where you had been standing. You now saw the twisted debris around you. “So that’s what happened. Floor caved in.”

Then a tricking sound alerted you. Shit, did that thing come back to finish you off. You did what you could. You screamed.

“Y/N!”

You look up in relief to see your boss. “Loki!”

“What happened?”

“The floor just collapsed.”

“Alright. Here, I’ll give you a hand up.”

Then you both heard it. A loud crack. Looking up you saw the giant cracks spread around the ceiling’s edges.

“Loki! Move!” You scream at Loki as the sound continued.

Then the ceiling crashed down on top of you.

* * *

 

You suddenly felt heavy. That made sense, considering the ceiling just fell on top of you. But this heaviness. It was warm.

“Y/N! Y/N, are you okay!?” You hear Bruce screaming.

“We’re fine.” You open your eyes up to see Loki, who it seems had shielded your body with his own during the fall. He then cursed himself. “Shit this hurts.”

“You okay?” He looked into your eyes, your lips dangerously close to kissing.

“I’m holding up a chunk of concrete.” Loki responded before looking back at you. “What about you? Anything hurt?”

“Not especially but..” The jolt of pain told you otherwise. “My ankle. Feels kinda bad.”

Afterwards, you both got scolded. Val didn’t appreciate the whole debacle of the circumstances. Although, you were secretly glad it was Bruce, and not her, bandaging up your ankle. She could be a little bit too forceful.

It was only after Val and Bruce left to go check the cameras that you noticed Loki even moving.

“Good, it’s over.” He turned back at you. “After we close this case, you wanna go for coffee?”

“Yeah, I can go for coffee.”

* * *

 

When you found out why the school was in such trouble, it broke the entire team’s heart. The paranormal activity had been because one of the students decided to try out some ouji looking thing they found in the library and use it to perform a curse he found on the internet. He’d handed out his creation to everyone in his class. Who got all the other students involved. They just thought it was a fun game. He just wanted the bullies to get punished.

Turned out he was one of the kids sent to the hospital.

“So what do we do now?” You posed to your boss afterwards.

“Heimdall is using his knowledge to make a countercurse, but besides that, there is nothing we can really do.”

“Like I could really lift anything with these crutches.” You grin up at him.

“Yeah, you’re right about that.”

You could tell it really bugged Loki as you sat across from him at the office.

“You okay.”

“I could have been him.” He sighed. “If I had stayed on another year. If I had found that book in the library.”

“But you didn’t. Besides, you seem more like a direct kind of guy.”

“Why thank you.”

“So, are we dating now?” The sentence made Loki take a double take.

He thought back. “Well, we could be. If you want to, of course.”

“I’d like that.” You smile.

“In that case, may I?”

You nod. He leaned in, kissing you. It was smooth and sweet, but calculated, just like him. You felt your heart jump.

You had a feeling your job as a paranormal investigator was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had wayyy too much fun watching…I mean writing this. I totally didn’t pick this prompt so I could rewatch Ghost Hunt as  “research”. Okay, I totally did. Seriously, watch it on VRV. Naru and Loki have shockingly similar personalities and the main character Mai is a lesson how to write a good protagonist  I did use one of my favorite Ghost Hunt cases as inspiration making it a kind of Ghost Hunt!Au, but hey, technology has changed since the anime came out in the early 2000s. For example, we got ghost boxes.


End file.
